


Great King

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Fear, Guilt, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Loki Tricks Thor into getting lost in the woods so he can gain the throne and have his Brother's glory.However, Loki gets a guilty conscience and goes looking for Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120640
Kudos: 16





	Great King

Thor was the son of a great King. He was handsome and richer than anyone he knew besides his Father. He had many friends and was forever loyal to them. He led his Father's army across the land and would fight bravely in wars against the worst enemy's.

The King also had a younger son named Loki. He wasn't as noticed as his older Brother and didn't have many friends. He was spiteful of Thor for all his fame and glory.

Loki did everything he could think of to get noticed. He fought every enemy he came across. He trained everyday to be better than his Brother. He was independent, relying on no-one but himself. He would often act without thinking of the consequences which usually ended up with others hurt.

His popularity was slowly going down while his Brothers continued to rise even more. Loki was slowly being filled with envy.

He realised that he was never going to be as good as his Brother. Thor was just too good at everything he did. He was stronger and smarter and better looking than Loki would ever be. He would be the next King, not Loki. The only option was to get rid of him. But how? He had to get rid of him in a way that no-one would suspect that he had nothing to do with it.

He made a plan.

* * *

Loki approached his Brother while training with his friends. Thor swept their legs out from under them making his opponent fall to the ground.

"Yield," Thor said, his sword pointed at Fandral's chest a smirk on his face. Fandral chuckled and Thor grinned offering a hand to the other and helped him up.

Loki sighed, crossing his arms and restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Thor! I would like to speak with you!" He called.

Thor turned and smiled when he saw Loki. "Brother! How nice to see you! Come, join us."

_'What? So you can knock me on my arse and make a fool of me? I don't think so,'_ Loki thought in his head. "I need to talk to you in private," he said, not letting his thoughts show on his face.

Thor nodded, excusing himself from his friends and making his way over to Loki. Loki just walked away not bothering to wait for his Brother to catch up. He stopped a good distance away where he didn't think anyone would overhear them and turned to face Thor.

"What is the matter, Loki?" Thor asked the younger.

"We have a problem. I have heard of some rumours that I thought you might want to be brought to your attention," Loki said slowly, keeping his voice even.

"Rumours? What rumours? Loki, what have people been saying? Is it of Father? Is it of me? Is it of you?"

Loki was surprised by the last one. He didn't think that Thor would care for his popularity since he barely had one. He didn't even have friends anymore, so what would it matter if there were any rumours of him?

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He had bigger things to focus on.

"I've heard that there is a group of enemy soldiers who is trying to make their way into the Kingdom to murder our Father. They have to be stopped, Thor," Loki said, putting on his best 'I'm-not-lying-through-my-teeth' face.

Thor nodded thoughtfully. "I will gather my troops to defeat them then."

"No!" Loki said quickly. "I uh, only you must go. I would do it myself but I am too weak to defeat them by myself. But I knew you would because you're much stronger than I."

Thor frowned. "I don't understand. Why must I go by myself?"

"Because, um, if you go with your army they will see you coming and flee before you reach them. Then they may come back later to try again. It's best if you just went by yourself. That way you can sneak up on them and defeat them before they can even get into the Kingdom."

"I see. Then I will go at once!" Thor said, heading to the stables for a horse.

"Of course," Loki said, trying not to smirk at his so far succeeding plan. "Would you need anything for the journey?"

"Just their location. I'm assuming you know?" Thor questioned.

Loki nodded and told him the location.

Thor got atop his horse. "Farewell, Brother. I shall see you when I return!"

He pulled on the rians and urged the horse forward riding away.

"Goodbye!" Loki called after him. As soon as Thor was out of sight Loki grinned.

"Goodbye forever."

* * *

Thor rode for almost half the day until he reached the end of the woods. The sun was starting to go down. Thor had to hurry.

He dismounted his horse, tethering it to a nearby tree. He started searching for the enemy group on foot. He assumed that there wouldn't be more than maybe four or five enemy's.

But no matter where he looked he could not find the enemy group. Had Loki got the location wrong? He didn't think Loki would. He was intelligent and always had his facts right. But then why couldn't he find them? Unless...unless Loki had lied? But why would he lie?

Thor scowled. How could he do this? What had he done that would make Loki lie and send him all the way out to the forest for nothing?

Thor shook his head heading back to his horse to go home. That was until he realised something with a sudden shock. He didn't know which way to go.

He was lost.

* * *

Loki was lying on his bed smiling to himself. He had done it. He had got rid of his brother. He would never be outshined by him again. He would be rich and famous just like he was. He would be the next King!

Suddenly Loki stopped smiling. What if someone found out what he did? What if Thor manages to make his way home? What if he tells Father?

A new worry formed in his mind. What if Thor was hurt or injured? What if he had been attacked by something? What if...what if he was dead?

Loki's breathing stopped. No. He couldn't be dead. He didn't want his Brother dead. He just wanted him to be gone. Not dead. Never dead.

Loki jumped up, panicked. He had to find him. This was a stupid idea. His Brother could be dead because of him!

He raced out of his room, out the palace and down to the stables grabbing a horse. He mounted in and went as fast as he could into the forest.

He had to eventually slow down so as not to run into any trees. He went to the edge of the forest where he told Thor the fake enemy would be. He looked around on his horse and saw something ahead. He rode up to it and saw that it was the horse that Thor had taken off on. That meant that Thor couldn't be far.

He dismounted and tethered his horse next to Thor's. He walked through the forest calling out Thor's name, hoping he wasn't hurt...or worse.

* * *

Thor had been walking for god knows how long and his legs were aching. He was thirsty and hungry but didn't have anything to eat. He was either going to starve or die of dehydration.

He suddenly heard a sound. It sounded like a person. It was saying something. The voice sounded familiar. It was ... it was calling his name?

"Thor! Thor can you hear me?! Where are you?! Thor?!"

Thor's eyes widened. "Loki?" He shouted back.

"Oh my god! Thor!"

Thor turned only to be tackled to the ground.

"Oh my god! I found you! Oh thank Odin!" Loki said, tears in his eyes as he hugged Thor tightly.

Thor blinked a few times in shock before slowly hugging Loki back. "It's okay, brother. I'm fine."

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Thor. So sorry!" Loki said as tears streamed down his face.

Thor smiled and gently brushed the tears away. "It's okay. I forgive you. Let's just go home."

Loki nodded, standing and helping Thor up.

"Do you know the way back?" Thor asked.

Loki froze. He hadn't even considered that in his panic to find Thor. He told himself to remain calm. He looked at the ground squinting in the darkness and managed to make out his own footprints.

"Follow me," Loki said, gesturing with his hand.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked.

"I'm following my footprints back the way I came," Loki said, keeping his eyes on his footprints.

Thor smiled. "That's really smart, Brother."

Loki smiled to himself. "Thanks."

Thor frowned suddenly. "Brother, can I ask you why you were trying to get rid of me?"

Loki bit his lip then sighed. "I-I was jealous of you. I wanted to be better. I wanted to be King so I tried to get rid of you by sending you on a made up quest and hoped you would get lost," he admitted guiltily.

"What made you change your mind?" Thor said unable to help but smile at the younger.

"Because I realised that I'd rather be a good man than a great King," Loki said with a small smile.


End file.
